


Synchronicity

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia (Hetalia), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: America and Russia have been exchanging Xmas/New Year gifts ever since the start of their relationship. And this year, they have decided to give each other something special to show more maturity.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Synchronicity

The suitcase was left open on the floor. In the middle there was a little square box, wrapped in white paper with a ribbon on top, lying quietly in between horribly untidy clothes. 

Alfred took it out. Hours ago, he was still at Daniel K. Inouye International Airport, saying goodbye to Ivan who came together with him on a week-long holiday in Honolulu. They were meant to be kissing and hugging each other as marking a perfect ending of their precious reunion, but something went wrong (as usual) and they ended up fighting again for some trivial reasons that he could not even remember. In the end, Alfred’s anger rose to the maximum level, so he turned around sharply and dashed to the Departure Gate without looking back once at the stiffened Russian he left behind.

The flight was long and tiring. After arriving in Washington DC, he quickly caught a cab and went straight home. It was late afternoon. The sky outside already appeared to darken, and every corner in the house was filled with chilly air and silence. Alfred dove into his bed. His mind was still humming with the last image of Ivan he had seen at the airport, but his brain simply refused to think more of it. Eyes closed, he fell asleep in just a few seconds. 

It was half-past ten in the evening when he woke up. 

The holiday was officially over. He muttered to himself, dragging his reluctant body to unpack the suitcase that was thrown in the doorway. And then he found this little gift box.

Alfred immediately knew it was a gift from Ivan. 

As Nations, they did not get many chances to see each other in private during a year, and the Christmas holiday season was probably the only opportunity they could spend a good length of time together. Therefore, either near the end of each year or at the beginning of each year, they would take annual leave and go somewhere by just two of them to enjoy their time off. Ivan was keen on warm climate places, so they visited the Gold Coast in Australia last year and had chosen Hawaii this year. 

Each time they would exchange their Christmas/New Year gifts before heading back home. Alfred usually handed his presents to Ivan directly and said “this is for you” to his face. For some reason, Ivan was a little twisted. He always said to Alfred that “You don’t deserve my gift, Amerika” with a slightly frowning face, but meanwhile he sneakily hid his gifts in the American’s suitcase when the latter was distracted. Obviously, this year was not an exception. 

This was just so...Ivan. He played back in his head that how awkwardly the Russian said “no gift, you idiot” when they left the hotel. Such a shy boy. He broke into a smile.

(But what is in the box?) 

Alfred was having two conflicting feelings at once - part of him wanting to open it desperately, but also part of him having a growing suspicion about the content he was going to receive. There were grounds for his ambivalence. Based on history, it was highly unlikely that they would be satisfied with the gifts they received from each other.

He remembered that once before Ivan knitted a scarf for him, by hand, and he nearly cried when seeing it - only if it was not knitted with the words “The American Pig”. The other time he received a book as thick as a brick, all written in Russian that he could not understand a single word, and for so many years he still could not figure out what the book was for. The worst and most unforgettable gift had to do with the time he received a box that was larger than anything in the past. He was so excited and could not wait to rip it up to see what was in it......

And he found a weighing scale. Alfred was so humiliated. He even wanted to lodge a formal complaint to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Russian Government for his boyfriend’s misbelief that America was the fat one. There was no doubt that in reality, Ivan was actually taller, more big-boned and definitely chubbier.

On the other hand, Alfred was absolutely no better. The presents he gave to Ivan could only be worse. The presents included: action figures of movie heroes, an awful taste T-shirt printed with ‘I’m a sexy babe’, a 101+ hamburger recipes cookbook and deodorants with coffee scent - “This is perfect for covering your shitty Vodka smell”, he added an unnecessary comment.

This basically well explained the reason why they always argued over the phone after they came back from vacation. 

“It’s all rubbish, a real piece of trash. And, my birthday is on the 30th, aren’t you supposed to give me something for my birthday as well?” 

“Sorry I totally forgot. My apologies. What do you want? I will send by post, a BIG one!”

Ivan signed annoyingly. “Never mind. Don’t send anything. I just don’t want you to send any more junk to my office.”  
Alfred had sent parcels to The White House in Moscow several times before, using a lame excuse that he could not remember Ivan’s private address. The trouble was, the officers insisted on checking the parcels for Ivan just in case America sent a bomb, so Ivan had to stop them with great effort to avoid the possibility of discovering something inappropriate. He struggled to say that those were just “personal parcels”, as he had to explain further why he would receive “personal parcels” from America……

Their relationship was kept secret after all. 

Even though Alfred never stopped complaining, he kept all the gifts in his bedroom instead of throwing them away. All the Vodka bottles, never opened for drinking (as Ivan claimed some petrol was added), were lining up on the shelf like toy soldiers, and the scarf, which Alfred would never wear, was hanging on his coat rack all the time. He knew Ivan was doing the same. Although the Russian stated that everything had been thrown into a non-recycle bin, the last time when he visited Moscow, he accidentally found out that all his “useless rubbish” were carefully kept in a large storage container hidden deep inside a wardrobe. 

Someone would never admit. 

(Oh boy. Let’s see what gift I get for this year.)

With half expectation and half doubtfulness, Alfred unwrapped the white box. 

It seemed to be a Russian nesting doll set which was medium-sized and followed a theme of a peasant girl in traditional dress. It looked normal, but Alfred stayed cautious as he did not believe the Russian Bear would give him something just nice and ordinary. It would make more sense for Alfred to have received something like a jar of poisoned Russian candy or a photo of himself stabbed with needles. There must be some kind of trick.

While not having a clue on what would be hidden in the matryoshka doll, Alfred took it out carefully by one hand. He suddenly stopped as he felt the texture was very different from a wooden craft. No, it did not feel like it was made of wood...but silicone? Strange enough. Alfred tried to open it, but he was unable to get out some smaller matryoshka dolls as he would expect. The suspicion was confirmed. It was not a standard Russian nesting doll set.

What could it be? A new type of nuclear weapon? Alfred thought to himself. He was playing with the thing but could not figure anything out, until he turned it upside down. 

OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK.

Alfred’s mouth dropped open. It was a masturbator. 

He did not know what to say. So this year Ivan bought him a masturbator with a unique feature? He was not convinced. This had to be a mistake. Perhaps Ivan wanted to give him a real set of nesting dolls, but somehow by mistake, he grabbed his own sex toy and put it in the gift box without noticing. Must be. Alfred gave a dry laugh to the explanation.

Wait a sec...his OWN masturbator?? 

Alfred felt something really really wrong. It could mean that Ivan had been using a masturbator secretly all the time. Seriously? To be clear, Alfred was not angry with the fact that Ivan owed a sex toy, it was the choice of toy that mattered. Despite all his effort and enthusiasm in making Ivan feel good about being the bottom one, it turned out that Ivan had chosen something for his cock rather than his asshole in masturbation. Did it also mean that all Ivan’s moans and his heated body responses during their sex were...faked? He did not enjoy being fucked at all?

Alfred shook his head in disbelief. He was confident to say that Ivan was not faking any of his reactions in bed, and he firmly believed that Ivan gained more pleasure from his backside, not his front part. Alfred was too overwhelmed to realize that he was making up a ridiculously unrealistic theory. If this toy was not used for his member, then...... 

Alfred held his breath, fear written all over in his eyes. Then it was used for...for his hole??? He looked down at the size of the toy which was probably five times bigger(or even more) than little Jones, face suddenly went pale. He was literally horrified by imagining Ivan pushing it into his body. 

Jesus Christ, Vanya......He quickly grabbed his phone and pressed the call button. Only two seconds later, the call was attended.

“How dare you call me?”

It was hard to tell whether Ivan was irritated or calm given the usual tone of his soft voice, but Alfred did not care. His brain was fully occupied with terrible images. But before he could say anything, Ivan spoke again. 

“This is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever received in my life. An ultimate insult. Unbelievable.” 

Still, he did not sound as much insulted as claimed, but it was enough for Alfred to think of the constant smile on that face with an invisible blade hidden beneath. By the way, what Alfred gave to Ivan this year was a customized dildo which was exactly the same as his own size (well, maybe a little bit longer and larger, just a tiny little bit, said Jones). Alfred thought it was the best gift idea he ever came up with. Nothing else could symbolize his love any better than that.

“Don’t you like it? I thought you would love it.” 

“Amerika, guess what I am doing now?”

“Trying out —” “I’m going to break it into pieces with my magic pipe ^し^”

Even the imaginary pain would feel very real. Alfred reached out a hand to protect his crotch instinctively. “No Vanya! Let me explain!” He exclaimed, but soon remembered the main purpose of this phone call was about Ivan, not him. 

“Talking about the gift, what the hell you gave me this year? A masturbator?”

The other side of the phone fell into silence. Alfred raised an eyebrow. So it WAS a mistake. So his boyfriend DID use a masturbator behind his back. Oh Hell. If it was used in the way it was meant to be used, it would mean that he had to start all over again, re-teaching his little bear about how to accumulate pleasure while bottoming for him. If not, then it would be a much more complicated problem...... 

“Do you like it?” Ivan broke the silence first.

Alfred was confused. “What?”

“I am asking you if you like it or not.” 

“......Are we on the same page? I mean, you gave me a masturbator, you know the thing you usually put your dick in —”

He was cut off by Ivan. “You don’t have to explain that in detail. Yes, it was a...I’m...” His face turned red, but luckily it was not seen by Alfred. 

It was Alfred’s turn to stammer. “So you...you really...emm...”

A brief pause. “Da.”

Alfred lost his words. He felt he should be grateful and thank Ivan for giving him such a lovely gift, but...seriously? As far as he knew, Ivan was a decent person (nation) who could get embarrassed easily, so it was quite unthinkable for him to choose such a shameless gift. Maybe his brain had been fucked up finally after messing around with Alfred for decades? 

All of sudden he felt sorry for what he had done to Ivan.

“You must be shocked. I know it’s crazy.” Ivan continued talking as if he could see through the American’s confusion, “But it was not some kind of prank. I was not out of my mind...”

I just wanted to make you feel special. Somehow he felt embarrassed and could not utter the words smoothly. He wished there was a typewriter in his brain, who was calm enough to straighten out all his messy thoughts and put them into sentences logically, so it would not be this difficult to express his true thinking and feelings. The reason he had chosen this gift was not because he wanted to imply that Alfred was a sex addict and only a “Russian style” masturbator could compensate for their long-distance relationship. No, it was not his point.

He was having strong feelings for Alfred, and he just wanted to show his affection in a way that was remarkably different from previous, as simple as that. Of course, he could have chosen something else, something much nicer and proper, but he made his decision rather quickly at the thought that America would be super amazed by this unusual gift. Therefore, he phoned a sex toy company straight away and put through a special order without thinking twice. 

It was interesting that their minds seemed to travel in the same direction. One bought a dildo, and the other bought a masturbator. A perfect combo. They were never good at telling they love each other without being awkward. 

Ivan remained silent. 

“...are you still there?” Alfred started to worry that his gift was already destroyed.

Ivan took a deep breath. He had so many things to say to Alfred, things that he always wanted to say but never had a chance to speak out. He even practiced his speech before this phone conversation to make sure everything would sound natural. However, all the words unexpectedly started to fade away like leaves falling off trees, and he completely lost the ability to talk. Seconds felt like hours. In the end, only a short phrase came out of his mouth.

“Я люблю Вас.”

Alfred stiffened as if he was being forced to eat a can of bear meat (they taste good. Trust me hehe). He understood it was I love you in Russian because he googled it a hundred times before, but he could not believe his own ears. Was Ivan drunk or something? Alfred remembered the last time Ivan said that to him was almost 30 years ago. At the time the Russian was really drunk, and he mistook his magic pipe for a bottle of liquor, trying hard to get some liquid out but failed no less than fifty times. Before the Bear started to cry in public, Alfred showed his kindness and passed Ivan a real bottle of Vodka. In return, Ivan said I love you to him. 

This time was clearly a different scenario. 

A sense of happiness was washing down his body, cleared away all his worries and negative feelings. Ivan just said I love you to him! He sat down on the edge of the bed to calm himself down. Otherwise, he might jump out of the window instantly.

Ivan was waiting for a response. However, the American had too much pride in him so he would not say those words easily.

“I know what you mean.” His voice indicated that he was in a very good mood, “just a little suggestion. It would be much better if you printed your own photo on it...”

“Kolkolkol......”

Alfred could not help but laugh out loud for no reason. Oh dear, why couldn’t they just be more honest and frank? 

The American stopped laughing and said in a low voice. 

“Vanya, can we switch to video call?” 

On the screen, Ivan was on his knees, body rested in a slightly uncomfortable position in which his arm stretched backward to prepare himself and the upper body collapsed in the bedsheets. He turned his head to the side facing the camera so that his violet eyes could meet with Alfred’s intense gaze. 

Those eyes were filled with unspeakable desire, a desire that was more associated with love than just lust.

Ivan’s long fingers were invading his own pink hole, sliding in and pulling out slowly, each move delivering a watery sound directly into Alfred’s ears. 

“Oh, Vanya...” Alfred pulled down his pants. His own member was growing and throbbing, to a degree that almost hurt. He felt like he was already short of breath, not only because of the view of Ivan’s masturbation right in front of him, but also because of those loving eyes, looking so innocent as if begging Alfred for more attention. 

A weak sound came out of Ivan’s throat, like a little animal. Alfred watched Ivan open his lips slightly and put a finger into his mouth. It had been Ivan’s habit to always have something in his mouth during sex, sometimes his own fingers, sometimes Alfred’s, sucking like a kitten wanting milk. Ivan just liked doing it. 

Yes. Alfred liked it too. He liked how Ivan looked both like a virgin and a shameless bitch at the same time when sucking digits. The Russian might not be self-aware, but he was seductive. Alfred was entrapped, and there was no way for him to escape. He reached out a hand to touch Ivan’s face that was composed of pixels on the screen, while using the other hand help to soothe his own engorged member.

Ivan moaned, finally pulled out his fingers. He took the black toy on hand, but did not make the next move immediately. He was looking at Alfred fixedly and intently. Alfred suddenly realized he was asking for his permission - can I put it in now?

Again the Russian did not know how much his silent plea could add to the other’s arousal. Being obsessed with power and controlling, Alfred would not deny that he loved seeing his boyfriend put himself in a lower position and let him overpower in bed. He nodded to Ivan as a sign of allowing him to go ahead. Ivan placed the toy against his tiny entrance with one final look at Alfred, and then closed his eyes and pushed the thing into himself without stopping. 

It was an effort, but the length got in completely. Meanwhile, Alfred shoved his member into the masturbator at the same pace, imagining it was Ivan’s warm body instead of a non-living object. 

“Huh…”

They both sighed due to the physical pleasure they received.

“How do you feel? Good?” Alfred asked. Ivan waited a minute to let himself adjust to the toy. His ashen bangs were drenched by a few beads of sweat breaking out on the forehead. 

“You liar, ” Ivan exhaled heavily, not fully aware of what he was saying, “It’s totally different from what you’ve written on the message card.”

“What’s different?”

“You said it’s the same size as yours, but it is not! Apparently this is much bigger…..”

Alfred lifted the corners of his mouth. He was being a smart ass in such case.

“Mr. Russia, I didn’t even know that you remember so clearly the sensations when I was inside you. America is impressed.” 

“......” Ivan realized that he had made a big mistake, but it was too late. He quickly buried his bright red face in the bedsheets, not wanting to show the triumphant American his embarrassment. However, Alfred did not shut his big mouth.

“If that’s the case, you are a liar as well. This matryoshka doll does not resemble yours either. Yours is much hotter and tight—” “SHUT UP!!”

After a temporary argument, they were both muted. Their mingled breath through the phone speakers was like an intro, slowly burning up the world around them. Alfred saw Ivan start moving the unfriendly sized toy in and out in his ass, with each time dropping out a low moan from his mouth, showing the great pleasure he was experiencing. 

Alfred was in great pleasure too. He was watching the scene like a predator on the hunt, so focused that he even forgot to blink, both hands moving the masturbator up and down vigorously to jerk himself off.

“Look at me.” He cooed. Ivan looked up and caught those blue eyes. Somehow Ivan got turned on by that and moaned louder. He put two digits into his mouth again as trying to block slurred moans. It did not work well.

In Hawaii, they did not waste any chance of getting onto each other, anywhere, anytime. Inside the hotel room, or outside where nobody was around, they drowned themselves with endless kisses and caresses. But it was impossible to get enough of it. Never. They wanted to become one, to feel the same way without being twisted and awkward. No gaps, no glitches, no fights. 

They just needed a moment to feel a sense of wholeness. And this was the moment - even though it was not decent. It did not matter that they were not in the same physical space, or the same time zone, because they felt the same heartbeat.

They were synchronized in every sense.

Ivan was panting heavily, muscles visibly tensed up. Alfred could tell Ivan was close, so he speeded himself up to catch Ivan. Everything around them was spinning, and the air became dense. 

It was wonderful.

They did not break eye contact until the end. 

When Alfred’s sight and hearing were back to normal again, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, shirt soaked in sweat. He looked at the screen and found Ivan was in a similar status. He was breathing quickly and immersed in the afterglow. 

At some point, an intense feeling hit Alfred hard. 

“Yellow blue bus.”(sounds like I love u in Russian if you say it fast) He said, much like babbling. 

Ivan’s eyes opened wider just for a very short moment, then he gave the American a gentle smile.

That was all they wanted from each other.

Alfred put the messy toy aside. The bedroom was getting too warm, but he did not bother to get off the bed to turn the heater off. Soon he would fall into dreams, and when he woke up in the morning, a brand new day would start again. Another day, another year, and maybe their childish wars would never come to an end. 

Everything would be just fine.

Before he ended the video chat, he showed an authentic smile to Ivan. 

“Goodnight, my little bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the fic & Happy New Year to everyone!  
> ([∂]ω[∂]) (^し^)
> 
> *Actually it was USSR formed on the 30th, not the Russian Federation. Somehow the date 30/12 is particularly strong in my memory lol.  
> Russia: I have too many birthdays. I don't mind receiving more presents hehe~


End file.
